


Work It

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, girl!Harry, girl!Liam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing Liam really prided herself on was the fact that she was never late. Not to anything in the history of ever. So when her alarm failed to go off that morning and she didn’t get in her usual gym session before work, just so she wouldn’t be late, it made Liam a little agitated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work It

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of April being [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> A massive thanks to Danielle for the beta read. ♥

If there was one thing Liam really prided herself on was the fact that she was never late. Not to anything in the history of ever. So when her alarm failed to go off that morning and she didn’t get in her usual gym session before work, just so she wouldn’t be late, it made Liam a little agitated.

Going to the gym first thing in the morning and having a good work out and run on the treadmills kept Liam’s energy up for the day. In her line of work, she needed to keep her body and her mind as sharp as possible. The citizens of London relied on her (and her team, of course) to react quickly whenever there was a fire. Liam had to be in top physical form at all times. 

She copped enough crap growing up when she said she wanted to be a fire fighter, with a multitude of people telling her that it was a _man’s_ job, that she was too delicate, too fragile, too _female_ to ever be a fire fighter.

Even her mother, who never wanted her to risk her life on a daily basis, said she thought Liam was too girly to be a fire fighter, claiming that her little girl was far too precious to do such a tough, gruelling job.

So Liam proved them wrong.

It felt good, knowing her own worth was based on her actions rather than the opinions of everyone around her. She worked hard and trained hard to earn her spot as Captain at the young age of twenty four years old. She knew a lot of people still didn’t see her as the person who should be leading them but she had proven herself over and over again. She knew that people were still going to judge, that they were unsure of her, a female, and a young female at that, being in charge, but she was their Captain and that was that. 

Which is why she has never been late to a shift in her entire life and if it meant missing the gym for one morning, then it was a sacrifice she was going to have to suck up. Besides, the gym usually stayed open until late into the evening, so she could go after her shift.

“You going home now, Cap?” her second in command, Paul, asked as he cleaned up in the kitchen. 

Liam nodded. “I’m gonna hit the gym first,” she replied. “I didn’t get my work out this morning, so I booked a room for after my shift.”

“Alright,” Paul said. “Take it easy then, boss. See you tomorrow.”

“Night, Paul,” Liam responded as she grabbed her belongings. She didn’t live too far from the fire station, and could get there on foot. Thankfully, the gym was in between her flat and the station so she could walk there too.

Liam had called during her break to book herself a private room to do her specialised work out. This particular one didn’t involve machines, so she tended to book a small room that she could have to herself for an hour.

Liam smiled at the receptionist as she checked in. She clarified which room she had booked and after getting changed into her work out clothes, Liam stuffed her bag into her locker and headed for the room, eager to start her work out. 

Only to discover that there was someone already in there. 

With a large, bright blue exercise ball that she was lying on, her back facing the door and she was wearing a pink tank top, paired with tiny grey shorts that made Liam stop and stare for a minute, completely distracted by this woman’s arse facing her. Her thoughts were drowned out by the seriously loud, poppy music being played. Frowning, Liam knocked on the door but the woman either couldn’t hear or ignored her outright, so Liam pushed the door open.

“Excuse me?” she called out.

The woman promptly fell off her ball and landed with a thud. “Oww.”

“Shit.” Liam rushed to her side, quickly checking her over for any broken bones. She didn’t realise that her hands were touching the woman all over until she went very still under Liam’s hands. “I’m sorry. Are you hurt at all?” she asked.

The woman shook her head, a few curly strands of hair falling into her eyes from where they had fallen out of her messy bun. “No, I’m fine,” she replied, standing. She leaned over and turned off her music. “See, nothing broken.”

“Good,” Liam said, relieved. “Oh, hi! I’m Liam.”

“Umm, hi,” the woman said slowly. “I’m Harry. Can I help you?”

“Uh,” Liam started. “You’re kind of in the room I booked.”

“Kind of?” Harry questioned. 

Liam nodded. “Well, not kind of, you are,” Liam replied. “I booked this room for my work out and here I am but you’re in here. Are you running late? I can wait until you’re done, if you’re running late…” she babbled.

Harry’s lips quirked into a small smile. “I’m not running late,” she said. “I’ve got the room until seven. See, my name is on the sheet.” She crossed the room to where the room booking sheet was sitting on a clipboard and she handed it over to Liam.

Liam’s brow furrowed further when she saw, clearly printed, ‘Harry Styles’. There was no ‘Liam Payne’ on the list at all. “That’s odd,” she said. “I _just_ confirmed with the receptionist that this was my room.”

“Sorry,” Harry replied, biting her lip. “We can share, if you want?”

Liam looked up at Harry’s earnest expression, taking in her gorgeously enticing green eyes. She felt herself get a little weak in the knees at Harry’s appearance. “I do a lot of tumbling and gymnastic type moves, I wouldn’t want to crash into you or anything.”

Harry shrugged. “Alright,” she said. “Maybe there’s another room you could see that’s free?”

“Good idea,” Liam replied with a smile. “Sorry again, Harry. It was lovely meeting you.”

“You too,” Harry said as Liam reached the door.

Liam made her way to the reception counter and told Ron, the boy behind the desk, her dilemma. He typed away on the computer in front of him, his frown growing with every passing second. Liam knew from his expression that it was not going to go in her favour.

“I’m sorry, Miss Payne,” Ron began. “All of the rooms are booked and the computer seems to have accidentally allowed two bookings for the room you wanted to use.”

Liam sighed heavily. “Thank you for trying, Ron.”

“We can offer you a room at ten o’clock tonight?” Ron suggested. 

With a small smile, Liam shook her head. “That’s alright, I’ll just go use one of the treadmills for a bit.”

“Alright,” Ron replied with a nod. “Enjoy your work out.”

Liam nodded and headed back down the corridor, passing the room she had wanted. Harry had her back to Liam, her posture perfect as she balanced on her exercise ball. Her music was blaring once again and she seemed to be engrossed in what she was doing. 

There were plenty of empty treadmills, Liam was pleased to find. She immediately set one up and slipped in her earbuds. She pressed play on her iPod and started the machine to begin with a jog.

It didn’t take long for her pulse to quicken with the movements and sweat to form on the back of her neck. Her ponytail swished down her back with each movement and she couldn’t help but think that maybe Harry had the right idea putting her hair up into a bun. She filed that away for another time, knowing that she would lose momentum if she tied her hair up into a bun while running. And there was the chance she would fall off the treadmill and land flat on her face. Which was the best case scenario. She also didn’t want to break any bones falling off. She needed her body whole to be the best fire fighter she could be.

After forty five minutes of running, Liam slowed down to a walk and eventually stopped the treadmill altogether. She picked up her bottle of water and took a long drink, letting the cool liquid soothe her aching lungs.

Sweat stuck to her body as Liam walked back down the corridor towards her locker. She could feel her hairline sticky with it, making her uncomfortable. There was a five minute walk back to her flat, though, where she could have a nice, long and hot shower and wash away the day’s grime and sweat before crawling into bed with her dog, Loki. 

Liam was so distracted thinking of her beautiful pup that she walked straight into someone.

“Oww.”

Liam’s head snapped up, seeing that she had crashed into Harry. “I’m so sorry!” she immediately apologised.

Harry gave her a soft smile. “I’m beginning to think you enjoy crashing into me,” she said.

“Not at all,” Liam replied. “I just didn’t look where I was going and I crashed into you. I’m sorry.”

“You said that already,” Harry pointed out with a grin, her green eyes sparkling.

“Oh,” Liam said dumbly. “Well, I am sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Harry replied. “You can make it up to me with coffee, if you like?”

“I’m all sweaty, though,” Liam responds. She probably stinks, too. So gross. “I just ran for forty five minutes straight.”

Harry’s lips twitched. “I’m asking you out,” she whispered. 

Liam’s mouth dropped open. “Oh,” she gaped. “Umm, yes, that would, yes. Umm. Thanks?”

Harry laughed and reached out to touch Liam’s arm gently. “You’re welcome,” she replied. “Can I have your number so we can organise that coffee?”

Liam nodded and quickly opened her locker to get out her phone. She handed it over to Harry who punched her own number in with quick fingers that Liam absolutely could not stop staring at, even if she tried. It was hard not imagining those fingers inside of herself and she had to bite down on the inside of her cheek to refrain from saying anything.

“I sent myself a text, too,” Harry said as she passed the phone back. “I hope you don’t mind?”

“Not at all,” Liam replied. 

Harry gave her a bright smile. “Well, I have to go, my ride is here,” she said. “I’ll call you tomorrow and we’ll go from there.”

“Alright,” Liam replied with a nod. 

Harry leaned over and pressed her lips to Liam’s cheek for a few, long, glorious moments. “It was nice crashing into you. Twice.”

Liam couldn’t help but smile back this time. “You too,” she replied. Harry winked as she left and Liam smiled all the way home, looking forward to Harry’s promised phone call the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my eleventh contribution to [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
